


Charles

by darkmus



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Charles.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles

It's Charles.

Charles!

Charles, whom he'd never thought he'd see again.

Charles: whiskered, wet, and whole. Facts that leave Erik feeling intrigued, guiltily enticed, and remorselessly relieved all at once, but he has little time to unpack this when--

POW!

And then he's on the floor, cheek aching.

"It's good to see you too, old friend," he says in reply because he really IS happy, despite the blossoming bruise.

Charles is visibly seething and this blatant dissonance of character would be a lot more amusing if Erik didn't know exactly why these emotions are warranted. 

Despite this rocky reunion, overall it is a lucky turn of events. He's free!

And it's Charles!


End file.
